Deep sorrow
by The-navet
Summary: "Opaque swirls of snow surrounded the dark creature, blurring the sombre silhouette  ...  as silent sobs shook trembling shoulders: "Maria... I-I miss you."" A winter sonadow balancing between hurt and comfort to finish on a note of romance. Come & read!


Yay a knew sonadow story!

Though the theme is relatively common I just had to write my personnal adaptation. Beneath that I apologize for any strange formulation or mistakes (could you please signal them in your reviews so that I might correct them :p), english isn't my first language.

Sonadow haters please don't comment!

Sonic, shadow and maria belong to sega.

Oh and I forgot! I permitted myself to slightly deform the initial Shadow/Maria story by allowing Maria to visit Earth once.

* * *

><p>Opaque swirls of snow surrounded the dark creature, blurring the sombre silhouette, embracing trembling members in a gelid caress. A crimson gaze pierced the tempest, gliding over soften forms, hesitantly following dull contours, a melancholic luminescence illuminating the wistful regard. Solitarily standing on the plain, the ebony figure enveloped an ancient photograph in a desperate grasp, delicately moving a gloved thumb over immobilized faces as tormenting memories emerged from the inner most depths of it's mind, harrowing.<p>

_A crystalline laughter filled the atmosphere, enthralling rhapsody, as the young child raced away, through the white immensity, which surrounded the two figures. Slowly dispersing, snowflakes drifted away, tenderly fluttering mass in the fresh air. Gradually she halted, a joyous beam embellishing her face, underlying her reddened cheeks. _

"_Shadow! Isn't this wonderful… Look, how splendid it is!" she murmured, fascinated by the shimmering panorama._

"I wish I could share this moment with you Maria…"

_Sparkles of amusement illuminated the child's gaze, as the hedgehog briskly sneezed, as, teasing, a flake skimmed over the hypersensitive muzzle. Approaching the shivering creature, caringly smiling at the confused face, she delicately enveloped the trembling body in a carmine scarf. _

"_Is it too cold for you?" she concernedly asked the silhouette, which stood in front of her, badly shuddering._

"_Shadow?" she softly demanded, kneeling down, tenderly grabbing one of the creature's gloved hands. He only gazed away, scrutinizing the blank immensity, vermillion gaze drifting over indistinct shapes._

"_Shadow, listen to me. Please…" she implored, feebly pressing their hands together. And slowly sombre eyelids lowered, ears flattened on dark pelt, covered by a fine pellicle of light snow._

"_N-no" he hesitantly murmured, clenching his fists as he desperately tried to suppress the violent movements of his body._

_Briskly she pulled the ink-coloured silhouette in a protecting embrace, her arms firmly bundled around trembling members._

"_You still are unable to lie, you know…" she whispered as the hedgehog unconsciously nuzzled further against the warmth radiating chest. _

"_Shadow" she sighed, "it isn't a shame to feel cold. Come we are going back to Gerald."_

"_N-no, p-please-se, I-I don't-t wan-t to l-leave" he stammered, prodding further against pale blue tissue, as he tried to escape the aggressive temperature, "N-no, i-it's your-r on-only chance-ce to con-contemplate-te and t-to touch-ch this planet-et. I don't-'t want to ruin-in y-your bliss-ss!" he continued, a unique tear rolling down his cheek. "I b-beg you-ou…"_

"_Shadow, your health matters more to me than these gorgeous panoramas" she whispered in his ear, slowly rocking the shivering creature back and forth, her fingertips voluptuously caressing dark quills, "Your are much more precious, much more meaningful than any other thing, than snow… Do you understand that?"_

"Maria… I-I miss you," the sombre silhouette whimpered, silent sobs shaking trembling shoulders, "I miss you so much, I swear it. I-if only, you could be here, I know you would relish it. I… I-i…"

Breaking apart, he wailed uncontrollably, falling to the ground, restlessly walloping the hard soil, his vision blurred by bitter tears.

"_I-I un-understand b-but I-I really-ly don't want-t to r-ruin every-ry thing-g…" he stuttered, "I don't-'t w-want, I d-don't want-t, I-I-I…"_

_The child softly rose up, embracing the hysteric hedgehog in a protecting clasp, and slowly followed the previously left trail, murmuring loving words to the now dosing silhouette, despairingly clutching the Prussian blue scarf, hung around the girl's neck, as blankness enveloped both individuals…_

Salty pearls kept rolling down his devastated face, soaking downy fur, as he desperately closed his eyes, trying to escape torturing remembrances.

Wind blew in spirals, enveloping the pain-numbed creature in whirls of immaculate snow, thin deposit on raven pelt, as fingers dug into the ground.

"I miss-ss you so much, Mar-ria!" he murmured, as he desperately tried to smother raucous sobs. Whimpering plaintively, he gazed at the old photograph, detailing the figures, trying to imprint every outline, every form in his aching mind.

"Maria, why… why am I so weak? Why am-m I so feeble? Please, h-help me I won't-'t make it without y-you, I have nobody-dy beneath you…" he mewled, tears tracing a thin path along his figure, before being blown away by wind, gelid cocoon encircling the suffering creature in an aura of desperation…

* * *

><p>Shuffling steps could be perceived through the tempest, as a cobalt silhouette hesitantly approached the curled up hedgehog, whose sobs had been distinguished through the whirlwind.<p>

"Shadow?" he caringly demanded, "Are you okay?"

Attempting to approach the ebony figure, he discerned a light whimper.

"Shadow?" he murmured this time, intriguingly observing the trembling form, encircled by faintly glistering frost.

"Go away!"

Braving the order, the lighter hedgehog ventured forward, doubtfully stretching a trembling hand towards the shivering creature.

"GO AWAY!" Shadow briskly cried out, surprising the other creature.

"Shadow, what has-"

" Leave me alone! I don't want your help nor your pity or compassion," he vociferated acrimoniously, balling his hands into fists still not facing the blue silhouette, "Go away, NOW! Or I'll destroy you, reducing you to cinder…"

Briskly he spun around, swirls of snow, gelid particles, embracing his firm limbs, numbed with coldness. Menacingly his eyes shone, beams of furore irradiating, as he gazed at the interloper, who, ditheringly, scrutinized the ebony silhouette. Bitter tears rolled down humid cheeks, soundless drizzle staining tenebrous fur, as, trembling, the distraught creature observed the other one, scarlet regard rivalling with jade. Time froze, encircling both tensed bodies in a symbiotic envelope as only this incessant contend subsisted, persistent contact during which rancour could be perceived, emanating from their postures.

Silence surrounded the creatures, as slowly flakes fluttered down, pale flecks illuminating the atmosphere with a wan luminescence. Suddenly, a murmuring voice could be discerned, shattering the noiseless ambience.

"Is it this Maria girl again? Shadow, is it her?"

"How dare you even pronounce her name with your ungrateful mouth? How dare you evoke her?" raved the dark silhouette, brutally shuddering in enmity, " How-w dare you? Answer me-e!" He stammered, desperately retaining frantic sobs, "AN-ANSWER ME!"

"You! _You_ should be the one to respond!" The blue silhouette exclaimed, "Is it her once more? You seem constantly haunted by some mysterious reason. Why? Why is-"

"Shut up! SHUT. UP.! How dare you, foolish faker, to talk to me in such a way. Why are you continuously trying-ing to p-pierce my bar-barriers? Why-y…" he demanded hesitantly, stuttering as he tried to repress approaching sobs. The cobalt hedgehog slowly approached, dubiously descrying the shuddering creature, which faintly whimpered, sour droplets rivulling along a devastate figure, pellucid convoy, "Why doesn't she-he cease to tor-torment me? Why does-es she constantly-tly recur my m-mind?"

"Shadow?" Sonic murmured in a modulated tone, skeptically proffering a gloved hand through the tempest, blurring the ebony's contours.

"Leave me alone! I only want this torture to end. I-I... LEAVE!" the wretched silhouette yelled, briskly losing control of its emotions as, violently, sobs evaded trembling lips, "I just w-want this to stop. Please-se! I beg-g y-you...Lea-leave!" he implored, grief-stricken, gelid curls swirling around shuddering members, desperate cocoon encircling the creature in an harrowing aura, as tears kept cascading along downy cheeks, translucide trail. Distraught, the creature sank, heavily slumping onto the rimy soil, yowling its sorrow.

Exhalling dense clouds of haze, the cobalt silhouette approached the wailing hedgehog, defying the precedent injunction as she progressed forward, indistinct shape in the howling blizzard, blurring contours as frozen flakes hastily glid around, curiously gyrating in the gelid atmosphere. Hesitantly a dull luminescence filted through the tempest, faintly illuminating the scene as the blue creature squated down, a gloved hand softly skimming over a trembling shoulder, vaguely caressing raven pelt. Slowly carmine eyes rose, a mist of tears obscursing the crimson gaze, as the dark figure observed the other individual, anger, angst, doubt and need melding together as salty pebbles raced along his face, sucession of transparent drops trickling on black fur before vanishing, swallowed.

"Shadow..." the cobalt creature murmured, dubiously pulling the shivering silhouette in a protective embrace, "you neither are weak nor feeble-"

"I a-am and never were some-mething else..." he tenuously hiccuped, faintly nuzzling in the warm clasp as minuscule flakes swirled around them.

"You neither are weak nor feeble and never were, you only need to cease to hide yourself. Open your heart Shadow. Unseal these baricades you've created and forget about the past..." the blue one whispered in the ebony's ear, tenderly rocking the trembling body back and forth as it crumpled, frantically prodding against his as the ebony hedgehog desperatly searched for help and confort, as waves of grief submerged his aching mind, overwhelming him with sorrow. Abandoning her tensed body to this attentive embrace, the somber creature gradually began to hum a vague melody, quickly taken away by wind as remembrances flashed through her memory, slowly disappearing as they left a faint, torturous trace.

_"Come on, oh my star is fading_  
><em> And I see no chance of release<em>  
><em> And I know I'm dead on the surface<em>  
><em> But I am screaming underneath..."<em>

Gently the cobalt silhouette sighed, gazing at the dark hedgehog, who laboriously detached every syllabe as his gaze slowly drifted over dull contours, scrutinizing the blank immensity where millions of crystals shimmered, reverberating the pale luminescence diffused by the sky while the black creature briskly shuddered, a brief whimper evading his lips, sorrow still tormenting its mind. Gradually a second voice could be perceived, fascinating.

_"But time is on your side, its on your side, now_  
><em> Not pushing you down, and all around<em>  
><em> It's no cause for concern."<em>

Silent sobs eluded, as the dark silhouette desperatly nudged in the embrace, its eyelids firmly shut as memories kept emmerging.

"Shadow, look at me... You are not alone, I'm here. I wont leave you-"

"They all said that. She said that! And look what's left: nothi-" the ebony creature murmured, fiercely gazing at Sonic as tears gathered under his dark eyelids leading to a mistful regard.

"You have me..." the younger hedgehog whispered, his warm breath tenderly caressing the other's figure as he timidly leaned forward, his lips briefly brushing over stygian ones, exchanging a timotous kiss. Moving back he observed the ebony's face, as a minuscule shudder enveloped the darker body. And gradually a voice could be discerned, piercing the tempestuous atmosphere, vibrant rhapsody.

_"You can say what you mean_  
><em> But it won't change a thing<em>  
><em> I'm sick of the secrets<em>  
><em> Stood on the edge, tied to the noose<em>  
><em> And you came along and you cut me loose<em>  
><em> You came along and you cut me loose<em>  
><em> You came along and you cut me loose...<em>

_I love you..."_

The ebony creature nuzzled forward in the embrace, appreciating the tender caresses the cobalt silhouette provided as a unique tear rolled down his soft cheek, translucent pearls, last remain of the previous torture as slowly memories vanished, vague sobs shaking a trembling body.

"I also do; you're not alone anymore..."

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed though the end is slightls rushed and may you forgive me the slight OOCness of Shadow. And please, please, please! Post reviews!<p>

Utilized Song: Amsterdam by Coldplay

By the way: Merry chrismas to everybody!


End file.
